


Death By a Thousand Cuts

by writing_everyday



Series: Lover [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Blaine visits the loft. Canon compliant takes place during season 5.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson & Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez
Series: Lover [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Death By a Thousand Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble.

At first, it sucked that their spring breaks hadn’t lined up but Kurt was able to spend his week off in Lima and Blaine made the trip up to New York a month later during his break. So, it ended up working out pretty well. 

It was a rare weeknight where all 3 roommates were home. They made dinner together while Blaine caught the girls up on McKinley gossip, which Kurt had already heard. (One of the sophomore Cheerios got a belly button piercing done by a friend and let’s just say she was grateful her uniform was blood red.) When Blaine was talking, Kurt was playing with his engagement ring. Spinning the silver piece around his finger and smiling. 

After dinner, Rachel insists they put on some music and commandeers Blaine to dance with her. They dance without singing for the first chorus while Santana is loading the dishwasher watching them. But then Rachel starts to sing as the first verse starts. 

_“I dress to kill my time  
I take the long way home  
I ask the traffic lights if it'll be alright”_

Kurt and Blaine jump in to scream the next line with her. 

_“They say, ‘I don't know’”_

_“And what once was ours  
Is no one's now  
I see you everywhere, the only thing we share  
Is this small town”_ Blaine sings. 

Then, Kurt picks up the last part of the verse.

_“You said it was a great love  
One for the ages  
But if the story's over, why am I still writing pages?”_

“Say what you will about Taylor Swift but she can damn well write an upbeat breakup song,” Rachel says. 

“Hummel’s going at it pretty hard for someone who’s happily engaged,” Santana comments. 

“And Taylor Swift was pretty passionate about writing this breakup song while happily in a relationship for 3 years,” Kurt counters. 

Santana shrugs. “And he claims to not be a swifite,” she says with a shake of her head.

She sits down on the sofa but is pulled right back up by Rachel. Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and spins him around as the girls sway next to them. 

“Lopez, if you could kindly leave the love of my life alone please and thank you,” Blaine chimes in. 

Kurt pulls him closer to his chest and continues dancing albeit a little slower now. 

“Ugh. The bowtie wearing hobbit speaks again,” Santana replies. “Who the fuck says things like ‘the love of my life’?” 

“Blaine,” Rachel answers, helpfully. 

Santana glares at her so Rachel spins her out and back in. 

“I think it’s cute,” Rachel continues, ignoring Santana’s death stare. “They’re happy and in love. Unlike the two of us.” 

“I’m happy,” Santana counters. 

“Are you?” Blaine asks. “If you were I don’t think you’d be so upset when I call Kurt my soulmate or the love of my life or the best person in the entire world.” 

Kurt’s full-on red in the face by now. 

“I definitely would because it’s gross and sappy. I hate sappy.” 

Blaine just chuckles. 

“Alright then, I’ll be sure to remember that when you’re making heart eyes at your future wife.” 

And remind her, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites songs on the album. Taylor was inspired by a Netflix film, Someone Great (very fun movie, you should check it out), which had been inspired by Taylor's earlier album 1989. So, I guess it's like Tay-ception or something.


End file.
